Jeff the Goomba
Jeff is one of the two main characters in the Bowser's Kingdom show, along with Hal the Koopa. Jeff is best friends with Hal and is somewhat luckier than him in most episodes. Jeff and Hal also share a passionate hatred towards Steve the Piranha Plant. He is voiced by Patrick TeNyenhuis, who also voices Shy Guy. Biography In Episode 1, Jeff and Hal are shown watching Mario beating up several enemies and Jeff wonders out loud what Mario could possibly want with them. Hal reminds Jeff that they are Bowser's minions and are therefore responsible for the kidnapping of Princess Peach. After Hal asks what Bowser wants with Peach, Jeff responds that it's for "sexual favours", sickening Hal. A Shy Guy then drops from the sky and startles them both, with Jeff believing he is dead after sustaining such a fall. However, the Shy Guy gets up again and asks them why they aren't helping him defeat Mario, to which Hal responds that he distracted them. Jeff then persuades the Shy Guy to accidentally set himself on fire by touching a Fire Flower, amusing both himself and Hal. The pair are then greeted by Steve, and when the Shy Guy puts himself out with his own urine, Jeff convinces Steve to set him on fire again by spitting a fireball, killing the Shy Guy. Jeff mentions to Hal that he doesn't get paid enough to want to go and take on Mario, but Hal claims that he isn't even being paid at all. The Shy Guy then returns as a ghost to take his revenge on Jeff and Hal. He tells Mario that Peach is in their direction before vanishing, leaving Jeff and Hal to be squashed. In Episode 2, Jeff and Hal reminisce about their flying lessons with Kamek and how much of a waste of time they are. Wishing he could really fly, Jeff unintentionally discovers a P-Wing after hitting an item block, which Hal steals from him. Jeff finds another P-Wing and together they begin soaring through the air. Jeff is shown to have a much harder time controlling his wings than Hal, until Hal is suddenly attacked by Raccoon Mario and knocked out of the sky, landing on Jeff and squashing him. Hal is mortified by Jeff's death and begins sobbing, when a 1-UP mushroom appears and touches Jeff's body, bringing him back to life. Jeff asks Hal why he is so close to him and asks if Hal might be gay, to which Hal desperately claims he is not. They then discover a group of Shy Guys trying to take over Bowser's Kingdom, and not wanting their own leader to be overthrown, Jeff and Hal incinerate the Shy Guys with a Bob-omb. At the end of the episode, Jeff is once again squashed, this time by Mario, leaving Hal mortified once again. In Episode 3, Jeff (still squashed and barely alive) is seen being driven by Hal in his car, with Hal quoting dialogue from Reservoir Dogs to convince Jeff that he's going to be fine. When Hal asks Jeff to repeat the phrase "You're going to be okay", Jeff responds "I'm okay, Larry... I'm okay". Hal suddenly asks him who Larry is, totally unaware of the character reference from Reservoir Dogs. At the end of the episode, Jeff is shown to be back to normal, having been reassigned by Bowser to guard the castle with Hal. Jeff claims they should get a raise for it before being squashed yet again by a piece of falling debris (after Mario destroys the World 3 castle). In Episode 4, Jeff and Hal are sent to replace the incompetent Steve as the new bouncers at Club Iggy (a nightclub presumably named after Iggy Koopa). When Hal asks Jeff is he's still being paid for his services to Bowser, Jeff responds that everyone is and advises Hal to speak to management to sort it out. Steve then appears and shows just how incompetent he is by letting Mario walk straight into the club, with Jeff telling him that his only task is to keep one person out, and that's Mario. After Hal tells Steve to kill himself by putting a bag over himself, Bowser arrives and requests that Jeff and Hal park his clown copter for him. During the flight, Jeff is both sickened and jealous when he discovers Peach is inside the copter with them, having just gone down on Hal. Jeff tips the copter upside-down and Peach tumbles out, only to be crushed by a giant iron ball that was also stowed in the copter. Fearing that both Bowser and Mario will kill them if they discover Peach is dead, the pair fly away and encounter Steve once again on a remote platform, who is unsuccessfully trying to kill himself with a paper bag. Jeff and Hal then accidentally bump into Paul Hammerbro after failing to look where they're going and eventually end up killing a wandering Toad with the copter's propeller. After later discovering that Steve has suffocated after Hal told him to use a plastic bag instead, Jeff mentions that they have killed three people in one night and not one of them was Mario, admitting that he and Hal are terrible villains. They quickly return the copter to Bowser, who is pleased with their work and gives Jeff a raise. When he notices a scratch, he tells Hal that it's coming out of his pay, despite the fact Hal doesn't even have a wage. In Episode 5, Jeff is asked by Bowser why Peach wasn't in the clown copter after they returned it to him, to which Jeff says that she probably escaped and that he and Hal would go and find her. Hal is annoyed by this, knowing they can't bring her back since she's dead, but Jeff claims to have a plan. He leads Hal to a group of tribal Shy Guys posing as witch doctors and asks them to perform a ritual dance that can bring Peach back to life. However, the Shy Guys instead perform a rain dance, and when Hal asks them if they know any other dances, they respond that they can perform the opening sequence for "cats". Jeff, being a fan, asks them to perform this dance but Hal stops him, so Jeff quietly asks them to show him the dance another time. The pair then meet with the Karate Duo Number 1, who provide them with Lucky Candy that can perform miracles and possibly bring back the dead. When Hal is out of earshot, Jeff asks the Karate Duo what they would recommend for treating a fungal infection on his nether regions, prompting them to provide him with more Lucky Candy. When Jeff and Hal return to Peach's corpse, they find that the Lucky Candy does nothing except create a terrible stench (which Jeff believes was Hal's fart). Jeff eats some of the Lucky Candy and claims that it works on his fungal infection, but Hal reminds Jeff that he is a fungus himself and that the infection is simply Jeff reproducing. Afterwards, pair are forced to come up with yet another plan, this time obtaining a 1-UP mushroom from Wart after feeding him one of his own children. They use the mushroom to revive Peach but forget to move the iron ball first, forcing them to repeat the entire procedure again in order to obtain another mushroom. This time, they are successful and Jeff attempts to capture her before she can escape, only for Mario to appear and rescue her in his hot air balloon. On the way back to Bowser's Castle, Jeff and Hal argue about who should be the one to break the bad news to their master, with Jeff eventually deciding they should both tell him at the same time. When Bowser hears that Peach got away, he incinerates both Jeff and Hal with his fiery breath. In Episode 6, Jeff and Hal are shown to have survived their encounter with Bowser. Jeff learns that Hal has finally sorted out his money issues and has to apply for welfare at the Unemployment Office. Meanwhile, Jeff is told he has to head back to Bowser's Castle for a new partner reassignment, and Jeff becomes upset that he can no longer hang out with Hal. When he gets back to the castle, he dismisses several creatures (including a Shy Guy, a Wiggler and even a Metroid) before finally settling on a monkey. At that moment, Donkey Kong drops down and crushes the monkey, with Jeff stating he has always wanted a monkey "wearing a tie". As Hal is shown being refused welfare, being unable to find a job and failing to even attract a girlfriend, Jeff is meanwhile having lots of fun with Donkey Kong. Jeff later bumps into a sullen Hal, who becomes angered that Jeff has happily replaced him with a "monkey in a tie". Jeff tells him the tie is only a clip-on, but Hal is still determined to get rid of Donkey Kong regardless. They battle in the first stage of the original Donkey Kong arcade game, leading Jeff to ask why everything has suddenly transferred to 8-bit retro graphics. After Hal defeats Donkey Kong, Jeff and Hal become partners again. In Episode 7, Jeff and Hal are forced to participate in the Villains' Olympics in order to win enough money to replace their television, after the Karate Duo Number 1 accidentally break it. Jeff crosses out Hal's team name Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros. on the submission paper since he thought it sounded stupid, much to Hal's annoyance, but the name is then used by Mouser and Mega Mole instead. Jeff and Hal compete against the other teams in several different games, with Jeff being chased by a rogue Chain Chomp in the process. At the end of the competition, Jeff and Hal lose to Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros. and place second, being awarded the cash prize as a result (the prize for the first place is an all expenses paid a trip to Yoshi's Island). In Episode 8, Jeff and Hal find themselves in outer space after Bowser Jr. abducts Peach's Castle using one of Bowser's airships. The pair accidentally fall off the airship and land on a nearby planet, inhabited by Steve (who had previously been revived by the Shy Guy witch doctors). Steve asks them what they are doing in outer space before revealing his Dino Piranha son, which chases Jeff and Hal relentlessly around the planet. When they arrive on anther planet, Jeff comes in contact with a Boo Mushroom which immediately transforms him into a Boo. Big Boo suddenly appears and urges Jeff to race him for a Power Star, but before he gets the chance, Luigi sucks Big Boo into his Poltergust before going after Jeff. Soon after, Jeff is sucked in too before being fired back out, returning Jeff to normal. He and Hal then attempt to return to Earth by hijacking a Toad's spacecraft and flying it through space, unintentionally entering restricted Lylat airspace along the way. Fox McCloud pursues them, telling them to pull over to the nearest planet, and as they are about to comply, they accidentally fire a beam towards Fox. Believing it to be a hostile attack, Fox destroys Jeff and Hal's spacecraft, sending them flying down into a black hole which sends them home. In a bonus ending, it is revealed that the black hole warps them to the Sonic universe, where they discover a Chaos Emerald before being attacked by Metal Sonic. Jeff attempts to save Hal by devouring the Chaos Emerald, which he claims is "DELICIOUS!", giving him superpowers that allow him to fly and battle against Metal Sonic. After hitting Metal Sonic several times (and even farting in his face), Jeff is beaten and lies incapacitated on the ground next to Hal. Metal Sonic then takes the Chaos Emerald for himself and leaves the pair behind. In Episode 9, Jeff and Hal are seen listening to the Karate Duo Number 1's memoirs while sitting around a campfire. In Episode 10, Jeff and Hal speak to the audience in a behind-the-scenes interview about their relationship with each other and the other cast members, and how the show has gained so much success. Jeff argues with Hal about being in denial that he is a fungus, and even takes offence when the interviewer reminds him that's what he is. Jeff also argues that he wasn't able to help Hal carry props and other items on several occasions throughout the show simply because he doesn't have any arms. When Hal mentions that he enjoys participating in the show to entertain viewers and not for profit, Jeff is shown to be more motivated by the aspect of making money and imagines himself sitting on a throne beside Peach. In the Bowser's Kingdom Movie, Jeff and Hal are seen walking through a field when they hear Steve's cheerful voice nearby, which immediately annoys them. Steve greets them happily but Hal insults him by treading on his flowers, which Jeff admits is a little harsh. As an upset Steve leaves, Jeff and Hal ordered by Bowser to disguise themselves as Mario and Luigi in order to kidnap Peach. Meanwhile, Steve, having finally had enough of Jeff and Hal's selfish and abusive attitude towards him, spreads the false rumour that they intend to capture Peach for themselves. Hearing this news, Bowser immediately sends his minions after them, including Paul Hammerbro and Rick Finkelstein. Jeff and Hal head to Peach's Castle and greet the princess, who quickly notices they look different from usual, calling Jeff (disguised as Mario) "shorter and fatter" and Hal (disguised as Luigi) a "homo". They take Peach for a hot-air balloon ride with the intention of flying her back to Bowser's Castle without her knowledge, but they are interrupted by Paul, who attacks them with hammers. Peach gives Jeff a mushroom to make him stronger, but he is reluctant to eat it as it would technically be cannibalism. One of Paul's hammers knocks the mushroom off the balloon anyway, so Peach gives Jeff a feather instead. Using this, Jeff flies over to Paul to tell him that he's actually in disguise, unaware that Paul already knows this and has been ordered to kill him. Paul throws a hammer at Jeff before he can escape, ridding him of his power-up and causing him to fall into a forest below. Hal believes Jeff to be dead, but Jeff survives the fall and goes in search of the Karate Duo Number 1 for help. Several hours later, Jeff becomes hungry and notices a hamburger floating in the air, which he eagerly attempts to eat. However, he realises too late that it's a trap set up by Rick, but before he can take Jeff to Bowser, the Karate Duo appears and proceed to knock Rick off his cloud, saving Jeff. The trio then gets in a car and escape onto a Mario Kart racetrack, closely followed by Paul. As they pass several racers on the track, Paul attempts to hit Jeff and the Karate Duo with a barrage of hammers but ends up hitting the racers instead. Jeff and the Karate Duo manage to avoid Paul and eventually defeat him with a Blue Shell, then make their way to a Ghost House where Hal and Peach are hiding out. Petey Piranha breaks into the house and sends a wave of Bowser's forces to attack them, but Jeff and the Karate Duo crash through a wall and drive their car straight into Petey's open mouth. Jeff is reunited with Hal and they flee with Peach (who has begun to suspect they are not who they say they are), while the Karate Duo take on Bowser's minions. As they escape into an underground cave, Steve appears and finally reveals his plan to Jeff and Hal before kidnapping Peach. The real Mario and Luigi suddenly enter and flatten Jeff and Hal, leaving them battered and bruised. Jeff's last words are "Screw this", implying he will never work for Bowser again. In Episode 666, Jeff informs Hal that a zombie epidemic has broken out and everyone is turning into zombies. Hal is too busy playing a Sonic the Hedgehog videogame to listen, so Jeff tells him they called him "gay" to make him pay attention. Jeff leads Hal to the Gun Merchant so they can acquire weapons to take down the zombie horde, but after they discover they can't afford any of the guns, Hal kills the merchant and takes the weapons anyway. As Bowser's zombified minions approach them, a zombie Shy Guy tells Jeff and Hal that he's "a zombie now!", but Jeff points out that zombies can't talk. Hearing this, the zombie Shy Guy complies and stops talking. Jeff begins panicking when he realises he cannot fire a gun due to his lack of arms, so Hal tells him to improvise and just "use his head". Jeff takes this literally and blasts himself out of a cannon, destroying a long line of zombies in the process. He and Hal are then confronted by a Dry Bones, who advises them to take shelter in a castle on the Doughnut Plains. The pair travel to the castle and are greeted by several other survivors, including Wario, Geno, Big Boo and The Inaudible Thwomp. Jeff and Hal listen to them as they take turns in telling of how the zombies came to be until the castle is suddenly breached by a zombie siege. Jeff and Hal are horrified after seeing Wario being bitten by zombie Shy Guys, Geno being swallowed by a zombified Steve, and a zombified Donkey Kong holding Rick's severed head. The pair give up the fight when Hal runs out of ammunition, but in one of the two separate endings, Geno fires a laser beam that destroys Steve and the other zombies, saving them both. In the other ending, Jeff and Hal are shown to have become zombies themselves and can be seen eating Luigi's limbs. When Hal mentions to Jeff the benefits of being a zombie, Jeff says how he wishes he "wasn't decaying so much" and that they "totally smell like ass". Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:edio's adventures Category:Shy Guy's Heros Category:Shy Guy Heros Category:Undead